This Means War
by me is Inteligent
Summary: When a war is started, it normally isn't the effect of a Cove Ops mission. But that is exactly how the war between Gallagher and Blackthorne started, and now they are stuck on an island together. They will go through a course of challenges that push them to their spy limits. Instead of CMH.
1. The Mall, Seriously?

I approached the mirror to the entrance of the Subs with Bex, but we stopped when we saw the note on the door that read: _Meet in the Grand Hall at 1330 hours. Wear normal clothes. -Mr. S_. We turned to each other smiled. This could only mean one thing, COVE OPS FEILD TRIP!

When we got to the door I could already hear the chatter of the girls trying to decide whether Tina's ideas on what we were going to do were actually true. Her sources are 50/50, so it's kinda hard to know, but most end up believing her anyways.

Bex and I walked over and sat next to Macey, who looked bored on the outside, but on the inside, she was as excited as the rest of us.

"So guys, how 'bout some Truths?" We had come up with this game called Truths. It's basically guessing true or false on her rumors. I know it's simple and kind of lame, but it takes our minds off of the assignments and other spy troubles.**(a/n No, Tina is not disliked by them, they just play that game for fun. Tina is actually liked by them.)**

"Well we have that we are going to go to D.C. to tail some boy spies, which goes with her idea that there is a school for boy spies. Or that we are going to have to get back Gilly's sword form a group of a rogue spies, which can't possibly be true because I walked by the sword on the way over here. Or that we are going to go to a school for normals and have to fit in. And finally, that you, Cammie, know what we are doing," replied Macey while ticking them off of her fingers.

"I think that it is False, True, False, False, and lastly, False because you would have told us if you knew something," Bex stated matter of factually.

I agreed with them, mostly, "Okay, so I get the rouge spies because she obviously didn't see the sword in its case, the normals because we would have had been informed earlier, and most importantly, why do people always think I'm in the loop? There is most likely a school for boy spies because how else would all of the male spies be there today if there wasn't one, but would it really be that impractical if we tailed boys. That does sound like a Solomon kind of assignment, doesn't it?"

This seemed to make the girls think a little. "I guess you're right Cam, so we have everything clear, except the tails. Let's say true then?" suggested Macey. We all nodded in approval. And we heard the doors open and saw Mr. Solomon walking up to the podium and adjust the mike to fit his height better.

"I need all of you girls to go up onto the roof, grab a blindfold, enter a helicopter, put the blindfolds on, and wait silently. We are going on a little field trip ladies," he walked away leaving a group of dumbfounded girls behind.

Bex got up and Macey and I followed suit and walked towards the exit to get into some helicopters. Soon we were being followed by the rest of the sophomore class in Cove Ops to the roof of Gallagher.

We sat in a helicopter and after 2 painful hours of waiting in silence(and darkness) until we were instructed to take off our blindfolds. I opened my eyes and saw a flash of blinding red before my eyes adjusted to the light.

Once we were all off, the helicopter flew away silently. I saw a bunch of girls trying desperately to fix their hair that was recently attacked by the wind of the helicopter's blades. I sadly, was one of them. Next to me, Bex and Macey are standing there with smirks on. How the hell did they get off without a single hair out of place?!

There was a van waiting for us and we all got in. For the second time within minutes my eyes were trying to allow me to see in the new environment. It was completely black, and the windows were impossible to see through. I sighed knowing that I would never know where we were going until we got there.

There was a jolt as the van came to a stop. The door opened to the sound laughter and footsteps hitting pavement and worst of all, Macey's face lit up at the sight of the one place I hate being at. The Mall. Yay, surprise surprise!

"Okay girls, you are going to be tailing some spies. They are boys and they are good, very good. Cove Ops: here's your folders, you will be tailing the boys described inside. Your goal, to make the boys late to their destination or not to show up at all. The boys have to be there at 1700 hours exactly. Good luck, you're going to need it," he handed us our folders and left us calling over his shoulder, "15 minutes to plan. Your time starts now!"

I opened my folder and quickly scanned over all of the information.

**Name: Zachary Goode**

**Hair: dark brown**

**Eyes: green**

**Height: 6'2**

**Code name: Matrix**

There was surprisingly, no picture of the subject but Macey insisted that he was going to be really hot. I trusted her because, well she is the boy expert.

I switched with Bex.

**Name: Grant Newman**

**Hair: dirty blond**

**Eyes: blue**

**Height: 6'3**

**Code name: Blade**

I finally, read Macey's.

**Name: Blake Young**

**Hair: light/dark brown**

**Eyes: brown**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Code name: Skywalker**

"Are you fucking kidding me? A fucking Star Wars fan? What the hell! Solomon how dare you! You mother fucking dipshit!" Macey screeched after she read her folder. Girls around us snickered as they walked by seeing Macey McHenry throwing one of her infamous hissy fits. She just shut them up by glaring at them though. I just reminded her that this is a mission not a time to grovel at boys.

Soon the minutes were gone and I was off with Bex and Macey to find some boys. When we passed by a group of guys, they all melted over Macey, so being the senator's daughter(and maintaining her cover) she went to go talk to them.

"And then there were two," I said to Bex she just nodded.

We had been walking for about 25 minutes blending in, going in and out of stores, and tailing a few random people until Bex smiled like a girl on Christmas, "Ooh! I want one!"

I just shook my head, "Bex we have a job to do, we can't get distracted by some boys," I started tugging her along, but stopped and turned to her and smiled, "I guess we could go for a few minutes…"

"Okay Cam, what do you see?" she knew me too well, I wouldn't go over to some guys on purpose.

"They look really familiar? Don't they look like you've seen them somewhere Bex? And they are speaking to some people called Prince, Lion, and Creeper," I knew that Bex understood me because she just nodded her head, but they got up and started walking away!

These guys were giving us a little bit of trouble, it was almost as if they were trained operatives. HAHAHA good one Cam! I saw Zach and Grant join some civilians. When the boys went down the elevator, we were minutes behind them on the escalator. We kept them in our sights and I could see some of their "friends" checking Bex and me out, but I just laughed. Silly civilians.

Bex strutted towards them and I kept my cover up and did the same, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable though. Bex got there first and received a few wolf whistles from the guys, but she ignored them and walked strait over to Grant. I saw some of the guys drop their heads because she was evidently flirting with him.

I saw someone approach me and I started to worry me, I could get distracted. I thought of all the possible options for an escape to get away. I could have lied. I could have fought. But desperate times call for desperate measures, so I took a chance and called upon a Gallagher Girl's weapon of last resort. I flirted.**(a/n LYKY to anyone who remembers!)**

I started twirling my hair and giggling and acting really girly. I looked up and it was none other than Zachary Goode. I started to blush he just smirked. He was definitely a player and a jock too to outer people. No wonder he was so easily blending with these boys, they seemed like football players. But he wasn't normal, he was a spy and a really HOT spy at that. Oh god, I didn't just say that about this guy, did I? No I am done with boys, I know how bad that goes. I mean look at how Josh and I ended up!

I didn't realize we had drifted from the crowd and I had most importantly lost sight of Bex. I thought of the quickest way to get away from him before he found out my cover, so I asked him, "Do you know what time it is, my sister is meeting me at Hollister at 5?"

"7 to 5. I'll walk with you over there," he replied without skipping a beat.

"How did you know the time? You aren't wearing a watch?" I quizzed just to get a rise out of him because I knew he wasn't anywhere near to leaving me alone. I saw a glint of annoyance in his eyes, but he quickly covered it up, mission accomplished. He smoothly replied, "My friend just told me before I left him. Hey what's you're name?"

"Oh. Okay then," I said giggling like a stupid, flirty civilian girl. Then I decided that he doesn't need to know my real name, "And my name is Meghan. Meghan Ross," I decided with a wink.

"Nice to meet you Meghan. I'm Zach," he annoyingly smirked. Did he not know that you shouldn't give out your real name during a mission? He was doing every counter surveillance move in the book. I had to will myself not to laugh at his stupidity because I was right next to him. Either I was doing great with my cover, he didn't suspect a civilian to be a spy, or he was just a little rusty and/or bad and seeing tails. But then again, I AM the Chameleon.

After more flirting and listening to him say 36 different lies about himself we arrived at Hollister and said "goodbye" to him. He walked away after I gave him my number, it was actually just a list of random fidgets but he doesn't need to know that. He "looked" at himself in the mirror admiring himself and checking for a tail and his smirk just got bigger. Can someone say egotistical?

He continued on to the back of the store and slipped into the storage room. I got in just before the door could squeakily close. He spoke, "Mr. Solomon! I made it I'm here without a tail."

"You're 4 seconds late," replied Mr. Solomon without feeling in his voice.

"This girl was sticking with me and just wouldn't leave me alone," he said with an annoyed tune. What?! He was the one sticking to me! He used me to look normal! Gahhh!

"You didn't let me finish. You failed to lose you're tail and the spy is here now. And who was this girl. Just so I can find out who was getting in the way of you finishing you're assignment."

"Meghan Ross and she- wait. I came WITH a tail?"

"You heard him right Zachary Goode," I spoke from behind a box of t-shirts.

"Okay Cammie. Why don't you come out now," said Mr. Solomon trying to hold in his laughter.

I walked out with my own smirk on, "Surprise Blackthorne Boy."

He did a double take as he realized I was the same girl that had walked with him more than half of the way here. Mr. Solomon started to create a smirk of his own, but stopped as Zach whirled around to glare at him. I silently chuckled to myself as I left to go back to the van.


	2. Here we go Again

**a/n so I totally forgot to do this in the first chapter and I am very sorry. I am now claiming this story disclaimed, all rights go to the amazingly fantabulous Ally Carter. With the small exception of the few random characters that I have created. So sorry for forgetting that and I probably will later in the story, so sorry ahead of time.**

**Also, to, thank you to all you reviewers. You made me sooooo happy. Since this is my first fanfic I am happy to know that you like it. Again, you are all awesome and thank you so much for reviewing! **

I walked out of the mall to a van full of girls with shining faces. Even Anna Fetterman, the girl who managed to cut her face with a paper clip, was sparkling with victory. I let my face glow with happiness. _Gallagher: 1 Blackthorne: 0_ Those boys better hope that they don't face us again.

I heard the van door slam behind Mr. Solomon who had a sly grin plastered onto his face. "Congratulations girls, you just beat some of the best teenage spies in training." We gave each other high fives very silently, glad to make one of our strictest (and hottest) teachers proud. "But," he continued, stopping our celebrations, "don't let them beat you next time."

What? What was he talking about, _Next Time_, I thought that was a one time thing? I saw my sisters looking confused too, but Mr. Solomon was obviously done talking because he started up the van and headed back to Gallagher.

It was really quiet but then Tina realized that we would be driving for about 10 hours before we got to Gallagher, so she squealed, "I was right! I told you guys there was a boy spy school! Take that you unbelievers!" I laughed at her while she basked in her victory. Wow, there are a lot of victories today aren't there?

Chatter broke out through the van and Bex turned to Macey, "So how was Mr. Star Wars?"

"Oh he was a total hottie. I think that he's totally Cam-worthy material, if you catch my drift," she poked me with her elbow, trying to tell me that I could totally have him. Bex and I were really confused because hours earlier, she was on the verge of tears about having a nerd to tail(which would have offended Liz greatly if she were with us).

"How the hell is a nerd -no offense to Liz- 'Cam-worthy?' Seriously, I don't just go for any guy that lands in my lap," I quickly stated quite defensively.

She leaned in close and whispered, "He's not a nerd. It's probably joke or something. Don't tell anyone though, because then he'd be taken in like a minute, yes he's _that _hot. But if you want to ruin your chances of getting over Josh, then go ahead…" she trailed off smiling as she leaned back in her chair. She reminded me of an evil genius with that crooked grin she had plastered to her face.

I don't really remember what happened after that, except that I woke up with Bex snoring on my shoulder and I had horrible hair, for the second time today. The van's door was pulled open, bringing blinding light into the once black van. There stood Mr. Solomon. Smirking.

"Good news, girls you have 45 minutes to pack for the rest of the semester. Were going on a trip," It took Bex, Liz, and I holding Macey back and clamping Macey's mouth shut to keep her from choking him and screaming at him for giving us ONLY 45 minutes. As you can tell, she wasn't the happiest about this.

We ran in the stampede of girls towards their rooms. I'm surprised no one got shoved down the stairs. Actually, I take that back, we are trained spies after all.

I really have no idea why Macey was so mad. She was done with not only her 5 bags of things, but she had finished my bags and just now started Liz's. Apparently only Bex has permission to pack her bags on her own, but since Liz and I don't have good enough fashion sense, so we don't get to pack our bags. But you don't hear me complaining. Liz is now packing her nerd stuff. She has like 2 laptops - wait scratch that- now there's 3, her disk that helps her hack into things in less that 5 seconds (and NSA is begging her to give them), and more techy stuff that I don't even know how to describe. I'm sitting on my bed searching through all the stuff that Macey decided to pack me, it's starting to worry me. I don't even know where half of this stuff came from.

It's now been 32 minutes and 35, 36, 37… well you get the point… seconds. The girls and I are taking our time down the stairwell, I told them we could take the secret passageway and take off half of our time, but they "didn't want to be dirty when we arrived". They can be such wimps sometimes.

Surprisingly we were the first ones down to the Grand Hall. 10 minutes later everyone had come in and we were all going up in the elevator to the roof of Gallagher. I really hope we don't have to go on a helicopter again, my hair has had enough damage done to it by now, I don't need to fix it again. Great, now Macey is rubbing off on me!

The metal, bullet-proof, doors of the elevator opened, revealing a landing pad! Why do you have to do this to me Mr. Solomon? Macey seemed to be thinking the same thing because she stopped still in her tracks, creating a traffic jam behind her 5 bags. There was a faint, "Oopsie daisy," as Liz tripped on Courtney's bag and toppled over creating a mountain of luggage and very angry Gallagher girls.

I heard quiet humming- only quiet enough for a spy to hear of course- behind me of the Little Einstein's theme song. "… were going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship. Soaring through the sky…" I could help but smile at whoever's idea it was to hum that tune. Excuse my childness.

Interrupting my moment of hatred towards Mr. Solomon, there was wind all over the place. Blowing things everywhere. I give up! My hair shall forever be messed up! We all looked up to see a helicopter descending towards the landing pad. As soon as it hit the ground the doors flung open. "Load up and grab a blindfold," yelled my mom over the sound of the chopper's blades.

Eventually, everyone had loaded their bags into the other helicopter and we were now, once again, sitting in a helicopter in the dark. I really don't see why they don't just get those windows that you can't see through from either side, it wastes much less time than having to blindfold everyone.

I felt Bex's head on my shoulder and heard loud snoring minutes later. About an hour later(actually 64 minutes and 12.43 seconds, but who's counting right?) Bex had awoken, and we thought her snoring was bad! She would not shut up!

"Are we there yet? I'm really hungry!" we all heard for the 53 time in the last half an hour. In the first 20 times she got some sort of acknowledgement, but by now all she received in return was exasperated groans from everyone, including Mr. Solomon.

Three hours and 45 minutes later, which felt like forever(it can be a long time in silence and in darkness inside of a soundproof helicopter), I started to feel the descent of the chopper. The landing was slightly rocky, but it was to test our reactions. As spies we aren't supposed to show our emotions, so to clear things up, no, my mother is not unable to fly a helicopter if that was what you thought!

"Okay ladies. Blindfolds off!" Solomon shouted as the doors slid open.

I officially hate Solomon. He may be a living legend, but that doesn't make me want to take away the living part of his title at this moment in time.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry for the delay on the update, I was just super busy with sports stuff, I won't say it won't happen again because it probably will. Again, sorry! Review, Review, Review! I always need help with planning, instructions on how to make this even better, and just random reviews telling me how great/horrible I'm doing! Okay, I'll try to update soon, maybe even in a few days to say I'm sorry… **


	3. Hide and Seek

**I own nothing, with the exception of a few characters, the amazing Ally Carter owns it all. Thanks for the reviews, they make me smile! Sorry, this chapter is kinda short. I'll try to make the next one longerish. **

Before us stood a huge island. It looked like a small, private, Hawaiian island- huge volcano on the west side, towering green palm trees, white sands, clear blue green oceans. But the only thing that was about to ruin this "vacation" was walking towards us, smirking.

There stood boys, not just any boys. Blackthorne Boys! At the front of the pack was a smug looking Zachary Goode, and everyone else had a fire in their eyes that read one thing, _revenge_.

Mr. Solomon clapped his hands, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, for the next two months, you all will be on this island competing. The challenges will put your spy and survival skills to the test. This will be 62% of your grade by the way," I remembered the fact that a real Gallagher Girl's grades aren't based on answers on a paper, they are measured by life or death, and right now we were going to be tested on if we could survive. Next to me, Liz was hyperventilating and mumbling to herself about the possibility of her failing, especially when it is so much of a grade.

"I will be splitting you up into groups. Well, scratch that the fate of your teams lies in your hands, so you will be choosing the teams technically. The teams will be decided by the first competition. We will be playing a game of hide and seek. You will all be on Comms and when I say to you will have one minute to spread out before everyone will be fair game. You will compromise each person by describing what they are wearing and the last two standing will be team captains."

I smiled at this. Hide and Seek is my specialty. Being the CIA legendary pavement artist, the Chameleon, kind of tells it all. I looked around to see all the girls looking at me with mischievous looks in their eyes knowing I would be the last one standing. I took a peek at the boys to see them contemplating the odds of us actually beating them, but one boy was smiling like me. We -the girls- were in the process of having an all out smirking war between the boys as if we both knew who would easily win.

Our trance was broken by none other than Mr. Solomon announcing, "One minute, staring in three, two, now!"

We all split up running in different directions. I stuck around for a second in time to see Mr. Solomon send a wink my way before walking away. I ran towards the closest tree. I quickly climbed up within seconds. I was soon tree hopping. They are perfect for these types of games. Trees are high up so they give great vantage points, they don't leave tracks on the ground, and the others won't be looking upwards to find people. I sadly, found myself thanking Macey for letting me wear camo jeans that were surprisingly stretchy, the black crop top, and most amazingly, red Vans. (I know right, no heels or flats after the incident earlier today with the Blackthorne Boys.)

My ear heard the familiar voice of Mr. Solomon announce, "And 60. Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor." I rolled my eyes at his use of the infamous Hunger Games line.

I decided to sit still and wait for unexpecting victims to walk beneath me instead of risking my cover being blown. I smiled as I saw a boy walk beneath me. "Jeans, blue shirt, and black flat-billed hat," I rattled off. I heard Solomon say, "Cooper Henderson you have been compromised." Below me, apparently his name was Cooper, was looking around him trying to find his captor.

After 30 compromises(10 of those by yours truly, but whose counting), all that there was left was Bex, Zach, two other boys, and me. Make that Bex, Zach, one other boy, and me, "Jeans, black Adidas, and -seriously- at white t-shirt that says 'swag'."

I got a, "Tyler Black, you have been compromised," in response.

It has now been 1 hour and 30 minutes and I have done a fair amount of tree hopping when I saw a glint of Bex's cappuccino skin and I quickly rattled off, "Leather jacket, England flag tank, jeans, and combat boots. Sorry Bex, hate the game not the player."

"Oh don't worry, I don't hate the player, but you'd better watch your back!" Bex replied in a sickly sweet voice.

Zach was soon compromised by the other boy and I couldn't help but smirk. Once again, I beat the Blackthonre Boys.

"Congratulations Cameron Morgan and Blake Young. You two will be the team captains. To decide who picks first though, will be the one who compromises the other first."

Bring it on I thought to myself. I started tree hopping soundlessly, but then I heard a rustle of leaves 37 feet to the right of me. I guess that Blake chose the trees too. I smiled as I climbed towards him stealthily and when I was right behind him I said, "Black hoodie, blue t-shirt, jeans, black Vans -OTW collection to be exact," Blake had turned around by now. I held out my hand and smiled a heart melting smile, "Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Cammie."

**So yeah, there it is. Sorry for the shortness. The next one will be longer, I promise. Hope you guys liked it! Review, Review, Review! **


	4. Pick Your Poison

**Hello again my lovely readers. I decided to update soon this time cuz I took so long last time. Again, so sorry that won't happen again. Disclaimer: Sadly, none of this is mine, all of the rights go to the line, the only Ally Carter. You've just gotta love her, am I right? Hope you guys like, we'll be getting into the action later!**

"Now if you two would meet me back at the beach, we will be choosing teams," after that I heard static. Mr. Solomon had disconnected our Comms. Neither of us flinched as we quickly turned off our Comms.

I jumped down to the ground 16 feet below me, surprising Blake. I started running and soon I heard the leaves crunching next to me signaling that he had caught up. I winked at Blake before I sprinted basically telling to him that I was going to race him there.

After a quick 2 miles, we approached Solomon with no one else in sight. Before him was a table with 34 pictures of each person with their names printed neatly at the bottom.

"Since Cameron won, she will be choosing first. Go ahead, pick your poison," Mr. Solomon told us as he handed each of us a clipboard to write down who was on our team.

"Bex," I stated. In return I got a raised eyebrow from Joe. I huffed, "Fine. Rebecca Baxter." This got a nod from him as he took out a sharpie and drew a big red "X" through her picture.

"Zachary Goode," Blake replied.

"Elizabeth Sutton."

"Jonas Anderson"

"Okay guys, this can't be a girl team versus a boy team, so stop choosing just girls or boys," Mr. Solomon interrupted me just as I was about to say Macey McHenry.

I sighed before looking at each boy before I chose Grant Newman.

I heard a huff of annoyance come from Blake, but it wasn't like I wanted to pick Grant, I wanted Macey! And then, to my horror, he said, "I choose Macey McHenry."** (a/n Didn't expect that did ya?)**

"What the hell? Did you know I was going to pick her?" I got a smile in response, "You did! Why would you even do that?" I never got a reply so I was now on a mission to choose who he was going to choose next, "Oh, okay then, I choose Chase then!"

He just laughed at my attempt to take his next pick, so I failed. My smug smile slightly faltered, but I think I covered it up before he noticed. I think…

Eventually everyone was chosen. And here were the teams:

Cammie- Bex, Liz, Grant, Tyler, Brett, Courtney, Sean, Tina, Chase, Devon, Dylan, Kai, Bradley, Caroline, James, Xander, Cooper

Blake- Zach, Macey, Jonas, Mick, Anna, Chris, Quinn, Serena, Zane, Sophie, Danielle, Sydney, Melanie, Ryan, Thomas, Camille, Nicolas

**(a/n I made up some people, obviously, but most may or may not be mentioned though.) **

I think my team seemed strong, at least, it looked better than Blake's, but at the moment all I could think about was how Macey was going to kill me when she realized that I didn't pick her. I would have, but that asshole (who happens to be really hot, did I just say that? No, no I did not.) picked her before I could. On the brightish side, at least she won't be there to determine my outfit everyday. That didn't help much in reassurance of my living to get back to Gallagher.

I was now shoulder to shoulder with Blake and we were behind Mr. Solomon, heading north-west towards the towering volcano that took up like half the island. We soon approached a "path." If you could even call it that, it was more like a place in the knee high grass where it was matted down by the many feet that have traveled on it today.

The pathish road soon opened up to a clearing in the trees, where many impatient looking spies in training were standing around. Heads rose as the crunch of the grass beneath our shoes became steps on hard packed dirt.

"Everyone, if you would please stand in a horizontal line. When I say your name, please line up behind Blake Young," Mr. Solomon stated catching everyone's attention. "And may I remind you that this is in no particular order. Zachary Goode, Mick Morrison, Grant Newman, Chris Dominic, Anna Fetterman…** (a/n would have been a lot of space to list everyone)**… and finally, Macey McHenry."

At hearing this Macey's head whipped towards me. Thank God Dr. Fibbs hasn't perfected his Looks-Can-Kill technology because let's just say that right now I would be in a pile of ashes right now if he had. As Macey strutted over towards her new team, she mouthed, "This means war Cameron. Ooooh yesss, this. Means. War."

No one else seemed to notice because Solomon just went on announcing, "Now if the remainder would please walk towards Cammie…" Bex and Liz looked at me with wide eyes and opened mouths practically screaming at me What is wrong with you?! All I could do was look back innocently responding It wasn't my fault.

"Everyone else, you're with Cammie. Now, if you would all follow me, your bags have been transferred to your respectable places," Mr. Solomon told us all as he started walking away at a fairly quick pace.

We stopped in front of a tree house fort thing, the other was no where to be seen so I used my common sense to figure out that we would all be in the same "house" if that's what you could even call it. Liz was glancing around in awe probably at the architecture and stuff, Bex was looking at it like she's seen better but she had an excited glint in her eye, Macey had a horrified face and kept on glancing at Solomon like she wanted to rip his head off right now, and the Blackthorne Boys were staring like it was the greatest place they were ever going to stay at. This kind of confused me, I thought they were like us, mansions, rich cover, and hidden with secrets, guess not…

"Your things are in your rooms, yes you will be sharing with another person. You have five minutes to find your things and room and be back here in clothes for the water. And your time starts… Now!" after Mr. Solomon finished speaking everyone was climbing up the latter and tree's limbs towards random rooms.

After 2 minutes and 34 seconds, going into 9 different rooms, and walking in on people changing 4 of those times, I finally found my room. Danielle Taylor was digging through go her suit case in the corner of the room. It took another minute for me to dig through my own bags to find my own swim suits. Let me just say, when I found them, I was not happy.

Macey may have great fashion sense, but it's not always the most me desirable. I found a strapless tribal stripe fringe top and matching bottoms, a Malibu Orange Dream Flounce bikini, and more, but let's just say that some I had to check that they were actually clothes before putting them back into the bag. I finally found something sort of acceptable, an electric blue misfit top with black euro bottoms**(a/n Found at .com seriously, go check it out. They are amazing!)**. I now had 24 seconds left on the clock and had to sprint out the door, run across the creaky bridge, and slide down a vine to where the other people were standing.

8 seconds later, Mr. Solomon looked up from his watch, to girls wearing skimpy clothing and loads of makeup and boys looking like, well supermodels. "Okay then, now we will be doing an obstacle course." There were groans and girls complaining about not be dressed appropriately. Suck it up ladies, the poison you picked just might kill you.

**Love it, Hate it, Ideas to make it better, please tell me about it! Love ya'll maybe you'll be seeing more of me soon *wink wink* **


	5. Revenge is Sweet

**Hello again readers! I know, I know, it' sheen too long! I will try to update sooner next time! Sooooo soooorrrrryyyyy! Now, without further ado, onto the story! :)**

**Oh, sorry, I own nothing, Ally Carter own all! And, Now onto the story! Hope you guys like it.**

"This will be done in a relay fashion. 7 people will be doing a 3 mile swimming to grab a bag of hacking equipment yes, it will be heavy, 5 will be hacking each separately, but after the person in front of them, into these metal balls with keys inside, 2 people will then get across this beam there will be booby traps to open the door to this red room, and finally, 3 people will swim through lasers that won't majorly screw you up, but will slightly, but painfully burn you. The laser swimmers will the. Press a button at the other side of the room, this button will lower a flag and when one team has fully lowered their flag, they will be claimed as the leader. You have five minutes to decide on who's doing what. Starting now!" Mr. Solomon explained to us.

My team grouped up and Bex immediately asked me, "So Cam, what's the plan." And that's how I was appointed as team leader. I think it was because no one wanted to challenge Bex's decision to follow me, but either way, it happened.

Everything was decided and we were in position to start. Solomon shot the gun and Bex was off sprinting into the water for a 3 mile swim with 82 pounds of metal strapped to her back. She handed the tech team their bag of technology in an amazingly fast time of 1 hour and 14 minutes** (a/n yes that is in fact, a fast time)**. Grant was pulling up at 8 hours and 12 minutes with the final bag of equipment, with Mick biting at his heels.

Liz, Brett, Sean, Kai, and Caroline were yelling orders to each other in their language of Techian. While Blake's team was working silently and efficiently. Kai has now popped open the first ball, which to everyone's surprise, was filled with green goo. Kai's hand plunged into the goo and when it came up with nothing, he dumped it out onto their wooden platform. The team of hackers were dumbfounded when there was nothing but goo laying out on the floor.

"What the fuck is this? Where the hell is the damn key?!" Caroline screamed. Shocked by Caroline's outburst, Jonas had stopped short in typing at 642 WPM speed to stare in amusement.

An intercom crackled to life as Mr. Solomon spoke, "Did I forget to mention that only some of the balls will contain keys, while others will have, well… nothing." The intercom went silent, but not before we heard the faint sound of Mr. Solomon laughing in amusement.

The shock had now surpassed, and they were back to hacking into the balls. Jonas's popped open with the little gold key with an intricate design around the handle of the key. My team groaned as their second ball popped open revealing cooked spaghetti noddles. Caroline reluctantly dug through it, once again, there was no key.

Blake's team now had two keys out of three balls, and we had one for three. Sean got into his ball and found a gold key, identical to the one Jonas had held up earlier. He held it up triumphantly as my team let out a whoop. Confetti blew up in Quinn's face just as we were cheering. I stifled a laugh as she found that the confetti was sticking to her.

Finally Liz was onto the last ball and she got into it within seconds, revealing her key. She passed if off to our first runner, Tina, just a second after Sydney handed her key to Camille.

Tina was swiftly running along the long beam when she turned her head to check where Camille was just in time to see Camille fall into the ocean after tripping on the thin trip wire set up.

Tina laughed at her while running, but she didn't see the padded crane thing come flying towards her face. She was the middle of laughing as she went flying through the air, to land in a belly flop. Soon, the runners had learned their lesson on the booby traps, they're no joke by the way.

It was like watching wipeout, but more skilled and less lame. On the show, any spy could get through the challenges without a scratch, but here, Solomon was going all out on us. Just as Tina and Camille started running again, this time much more careful, they were right back in the water.

For both teams, two keys were in the locks and now Anna Fetterman, for Blake's team, and Courtney Bauer, from my team, were racing to the finish. Within 19 steps, Courtney was slapping the water. Anna dodged the first crank, leaped over the trip wire, and punched the shark in the face causing it to crumple back into the ocean **(a/n Despicable Me! Sorry I just had to put that in! It was calling my name, begging me to add it into the story)**. Anna walked through without a scratch, and to say that everyone was shocked is a major understatement. We are talking about the girl that cut her chin with a paper clip while putting together her COW report, and here she is going through _Mr. Solomon's_ obstacle course like it's a joke.

She slid the key into it's lock and Macey opened the door to the laser room. She sent a wink my way before diving into the water inside of the room.

27 seconds later, Courtney came up sopping wet and tiredly slid the key into its rightful place, opening the door for Xander. In a flash, Xander was swimming over, under, and around lasers, trying (helplessly) to catch up to Macey.

Macey looked next to her, and she was shocked to find that Xander was now right next to her. Xander sent a smirk her way, but was too cocky to notice the foot she was sending his way. It was almost in slow motion due to the water, but she kicked Xander in the chest, sending him backwards, through about ten lasers.

Macey swam forward and slammed her hand down on the button in front of her. By the time she got back to my side, she was smiling and told me, "Revenge is sweet isn't it?"

I was about to tell her some super good comeback, but Xander was here and had red burn marks all along his body and some were starting to swell, so I had to try to help him. Macey took it as my defeat, but I was going to get her back.

Two minutes later, Serena and James pushed their buttons only milliseconds apart. I looked at Zach, I found him smirking at me. I nodded at him and in sync, we both dived into the room, racing to the other side of the room.

I was about to press the button, but I felt a hand, grab at my hair. My head was yanked back and I found none other that Mr. Goode himself, fighting me to the red button. I tried to punch him, but my hand was going so slow that when I made contact with him, it was about as useless as throwing a pebble at him.

Zach raised an eyebrow at me as if asking me, "Is that all you got?" I got so angry, I just started fighting him, I didn't notice us drifting away from my button, and towards his.

By the time I started to run out of breath, I noticed our new location, an arm's length away from Zach's button. Zach sent one last kick me way. I felt my arm run through a laser. There was a stinging pain in my arm, but nothing I couldn't deal with.

When I got back to my button, Zach was already out of the water basking in his victory. I couldn't believe I let him get in my way. The other tea was walking away with Zachary on their shoulders. Zach looked back at me and smiled. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" he mouthed to me.

And he was right. Revenge is sweet, but it is pretty bitter when you're on the wrong side.

They may have won this war, but we will win the war. Yes, we will win this war, you can bet on that. World War 3 has just started, and I already have a battle scar. This. Means. War!

**So, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please tell me what you thought!**

**I need your help! I am starting to lose my touch on this story. You see, before this I sort of had a simple lay out, but now that I'm getting into it, I need more challenge ideas. If you tell me some ideas in reviews, you will most likely see some of them in the story. I have an idea for the next chapter already, but nothing for future ideas. And I will give a shout out to those of you who'a ideas will be used at the beginning of the next chapters!**

**If you have any other ideas and/or instructions for me, please tell me anything you have to say. Okie Dokie then, see ya'll soon. Adios.**


	6. Dodged a Bullet

**Before you all come at me with torches and pitchforks, I would like to say I am terribly sorry and have total understanding if you don't want to keep reading. I am totally, utterly, and indescribably sorry for taking a whole frickin' month! I mean are you serious? A whole month, and so yeah, I can't exactly change that because I could have written it but you know school starting and all, it is just driving me insane. Enough about this, I guess you've waited long enough. **

I heard a sound of the metal leg of the table squeaking across the floor, and seconds later, "Fuck, that hurt," Danielle whispered in such a low voice that I think she didn't want to wake me up.

My eyes opened to the blinding light streaming through the window walls of our room. In my head I heard Mr. Solomon's voice, repeating what he told us after our dinner which by the way, is a huge demotion from our school's food, "Be outside of your rooms and back on the ground by 0700 sharp. If you're late you will be sent home and given and F."

My internal clock told me that it was now 6:35 and so I had 25 five minutes but I have to subtract 10 of those minutes because I have to be early because how bad would it look if the team captain was late? So I only have 15 minutes to get ready.

My mind rant was stopped short by the sound of Macey's voice in my room. Wait- Macey's voice? She wasn't on my team though. "You didn't think that me not being on your team would stop me from picking out your outfits everyday. Did you?" she accused me.

I didn't have time to tell her that I did, if fact think that because she was rummaging through my closet quickly turning through everything. Eventually, she came up with black/angel wing speed shorts and a tonka stripe angel blue lullaby cool racerback tank top both from Lululemon. I put on my pink nike free runs and was gone, but not before Macey attacked my with eyeliner and mascara. I made it down and found no one else there. But there was a huge box covered in a black sheet.

I cautiously stepped towards the box I looked around to make sure no one was watching. As I was about to pull back the sheet to take a peek I heard people coming. And sure enough, Zach and Blake came over glaring at each other. Before I could ask what was wrong, Bex came over huffing. One glance at her told me that I wasn't the only one who got a visit from Macey this fine morning.

"Bex-" I was cut off by Bex holding up her hand in a don't say anything motion. In the next few seconds, people slowly started rolling in and eventually, everyone was here. Mr. Solomon came walking in about 20 minutes late, but it wasn't the first time this has happened so unlike the first time, no one was shocked.

He stood in front of the sheet covered thing and was absolutely silent. I guess Chase got impatient because he walked strait up to the box and tugged off the cover.

I saw was astonishing. There were rows and rows of guns. To be more specific, paintball guns. And yes, Mr. Solomon taught us how to shoot a gun in Cove Ops, though he said, "In this business, if you need a gun, then it's probably too late for one to do any good," so we don't practice with them very often. But don't take that as we don't know how to use them, because we most definitely do.

"Blake, since your team won the last challenge, you will get to choose your teams base first. It is either the Northeast part of the beach or the southeast side of the volcano," Mr. Solomon told him and his team.

Blake quickly fired back, "Do I get to know what the competition is first?" Mr. Solomon gave a quick shake of his head, and Blake turned to his team to consult which place they would choose.

Minutes later, his team's banter came to a close and Blake announced, "We will choose the Volcano."

"Well, it is settled then, Cammie you get the beach. For both there will be markers that set up the boundaries. And your team will automatically lose if one of your teammates goes outside of the boundaries so, Notice Things. First come first serve for the guns, go get them," he finished as everyone sprinted while pushing and shoving to reach the now unveiled wall of guns.

I grabbed a Glock 19 handgun and left the "Cornucopia" as soon as I possibly could. By the time the team had all backed away, leaving the wall was now completely empty. There were snipers, handguns, rifles, sub machine guns, and many more types of guns. Some, like Bex who was glaring down at her hand right now, didn't necessarily like the gun that she was now holding in her hand.

"Now that everyone is settled, I will tell you the challenge. You will be playing paintball. The pellets though, will be filled with an electric charge that will shock you and knock you out for 5 minutes, thank you R&D kids," everyone turned to glare at them to find most blushing or staring at their feet in shame, "This will be no regular paintball game though, it will be capture the flag at the same time**(a/n Divergent! Sorta… well not really)**."

Mr. Solomon continued on, "You have ten minutes to get to your destination and plan for the game." Everyone split up and started sprinting towards their destination.

We all arrived at the beach within 3 minutes. I quickly told them, "Liz, go hide the flag. R&D, half of you will be standing over by that mound of sand and make it seem like you're guarding the flag, then for the rest of you, half will be the snipes and the other half will be spread out around the actual flag with Sean, Courtney, and Xander. Everyone else your with me," I started off into the forest to get in position.

Bex happily handed off her sniper to Liz in exchange for Liz's rifle and was running next to me with the others in tow. "Everyone is in pairs. You will be working together, don't leave the person behind unless if they are shot. Grant, Courtney, and Brad, your groups will be behind us to play more of a defensive attacker, the rest of us will be trying to get the flag," I got a pleading look from Grant to let him attack, but I quickly told him not to argue.

Everyone was in position and I heard the crackle a PA system makes and for some reason they are set up all over the island but super well hidden, but anyways, Mr. Solomon's voice was projected throughout the area, "And you will be starting in exactly T minus 20 seconds." We awaited the horn to ring and it soon did sending a ringing sound go through my ears and birds to go flying out of the trees in all directions.

We split up and ran off into the forest. I knew that Grant and Dylan were behind Bex and I, but every time I heard a crunch of some leaves or the snap of a stick it made me scan my surroundings only to find Dylan or Grant looking at me guiltily. Eventually I heard another crunch of leaves, but when I looked back at the boys to send them an accusing glare, they weren't there. I looked next to me to tell bex that they were gone only to find her no longer there either.

"Oh, Gallagher Girl. Looks like you're left all alone," said no one other than Zachary Goode himself.

"Seriously, Gallagher Girl?"

"You go to Gallagher Academy and last time I checked, you were a girl. So yeah, Gallagher Girl. I know pretty genius right?"

"Whatever, just shoot me already I know you're going to. Might as well get it over with."

"Who said I was going to shoot you?" he questioned as he stepped closer to me as I took another step back, "Maybe I just want to talk," he said in a deadly serious voice but his face told otherwise.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "Just get on with it already." By now I was up again a tree with now escape.

Zach cocked his gun and raised it, telling me if I make any sudden movements he would shoot me. So I was stuck, with Zach walking towards me ever so slowly drawing out the time just to annoy me. But I couldn't help but think how hot he was right now with his… No Cammie! No! Just no!

So what do I do when Zach is literally a foot away and looking at me in way that made me think that he was contemplating shooting me or kissing me, neither of which I would like very much. You know that's not true Cammie, my mind tauntingly told me.

Luckily, before he could finish deciding, someone shot him in the arm and then again in the foot, and then another in the neck for good measure. "Don't you dare put a bloody hand on her Goode!" screamed none other than Bex herself.

I felt kinda sorry as Bex and I ran off leaving Zach to deal with three perfectly placed shots from Bex, but I quickly forgot about it because I tripped on a root which I didn't see because of some stupid leaves.

Suddenly, there were shots raining down on us, so I knew we must have been close to the flag. Bex and I immediately took cover behind a rock. We started picking people off one by one, but then I heard Bex start cussing, "Fucking idiots, they fucking shot me in my bloody fighting hand! Those little assholes, they will fucking pay for that," she marched out into the open for some dumb reason and got shot once in the stomach, another in the leg, and one right on her cheek.

I winced as I saw her condition after pulling her back to safety behind the rock. "Cammie, I can't go on, leave me. I saw the flag by where you tripped. You have to get it do it for me, do it for us. Please, win this for us," she drifted off and pretended to die. Oh Bex, always wanting to go out with a bang.

I laughed as I sprinted out into the open, grabbed the flag and was shot by no one. I saw Grant and Dylan smirking at me basically flaunting their skills in my face.

I waved them off and ran as fast as my legs could carry me back to the beach. It was about a 3 mile sprint so I was barely sweating when I got back with mostly everyone who hadn't been shot yet from my team behind me.

The speakers crackled back to life and Mr. Solomon told us with absolutely no emotion at all, "And Cameron has just won for her team. Congratulations, now if everyone would please come back to the housing quarters. You have 20 minutes to get ready for dinner."

I was smiling all throughout dinner, Liz was reading about the mechanics of one's brain because "there is just too much complexity in a brain that is impossible to ever know everything about it," Macey was happy for us, but obviously planning our demise in the back of her brain, and Bex, well she was Bexing, except this time she had a purplish green bruise in the side of her face. But the one thing that slightly ruined everything was that Chef Louis didn't come with us so we were stuck for however long out here without Belgium waffles, crème brûlée, or well, anything that my mouth waters at the sound of. It is a very sad day when I am eating plain old spaghetti with marinara sauce, I mean I love it and all but Chef Louis spices it up a little. Oh well, I'll survive, but I'm not so sure about Courtney who is looking at her plate like it is dead opossum.

Bex told Macey about the whole Zach encounter thing and throughout the whole thing she was looking at me with wide eyes and a weird smile plastered to her face. I may have dodged the bullet with Zach, but Macey is never gonna let me get away with this.

**Ya, so there it is. I tried to make it longer to say I'm sorry. I guess you can expect kind of longish waits from now on… So I have the same request, please if you can, try to help me come up with some ideas for challenges. I hope that some of you will give me ideas or tell me how much you hate me for not updating, or just review for the sake of reviewing. Again I am soooo sorry and I hope you will forgive me.**


	7. Wild Goose Chase

**Hello again my peeps! I didn't take super long this time! I am super excited to show you guys this chapter cuz it is the longest chapter yet and I think I did kind good on it! So yeah, have fun reading it! **

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Ally Carter!**

**another thing! Thank you sjmango for this awesome idea! I hope that this is as good as you hoped for! **

After dinner, we were all sent to our rooms, and that is how I ended up talking to Danielle. At first it was Danielle, Courtney, Anna, Bex, and I, but then Mr. Solomon kicked them out.

I have never really talked to her before, she's been in my class since 7th grade, and somehow I've never really talked to her. Yeah, we say hi when we pass each other in the hallways and communicate during meals because everyone else is talking together, but I've never gotten to know her. So I am taking this trip as a time to get to know my sister.

I sat next to Danielle on the floor of our room looking at the other wall. I heard her let out a little sigh, and when I looked at her she had a dreamy look in her eyes, she was almost in another world. I tapped her shoulder startling her out of her dayish dream.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I questioned her.

"Nothing," she quickly replied before looking away.

"Oh puh-lease. So you get dreamy looks when you think about 'nothing.' Seriously? Is it a boy?" her sheepish grin told me everything I needed to know, "Holy crap! It is a boy! Who is it? I swear on Gillian's sword I won't tell a soul."

Danielle seemed to think for a while before saying, "Fine. Don't laugh though, okay?" she paused before whispering, "It's Zach."

"Zach? As in Zachary Goode?" her head slightly bobbed up and down. I smiled before saying, "You guys would be so cute together."

"Really cuz I don't think he likes me. I heard that he likes someone else. It's just a silly crush. It won't work anyways."

"I'm gonna change that. I will get you your spy in shining armor. I guess that makes enough sense." Danielle laughed as she got up saying she was going to go change.

I also went to go change into my grey sweats and pink tank top. I jumped into my bed and drifted off into sleep thinking about ways to get Zach and Danielle together.

I heard screaming. My eyes shot open. It was 3:28, but I was wide awake now. I shook Danielle awake.

"What the hell Cammie? It's fucking 3:28 in the morning, what could possibly be so important that you needed to wake me up this-" she stopped short. There was more screaming, but this time it was a boy. We shared a look and sprinted out the door waking everyone up.

°_° =_= *_* $_$ _ ~_~ [._.]

Everyone was awake and armed on the ground now. There were two people gone, two people screamed, two people are going to be taken back from their kidnappers. Thomas and Courtney were gone. One from each team, this couldn't possibly be a coincidence could it? I once heard Bex say, "Maybe there are no coincidences," and right now, I think that there really aren't.

We searched every inch of the treehouse thing, but no one found anything. That is until we heard Tina come screaming she found something. She said, "There's a note! It says: Your teammates have been taken by me. No they are not going to get hurt. You have to come find us if you want them back and not to fail. First clue: this leaf," below attached to the paper was a leaf.

Liz snatched up the paper and pulled out the leaf. She instantly said, "Gumbo limbo tree. They grow near the ocean."** (a/n yes, the gumbo limbo tree really exists) **

"You heard the girl. Split up and search the beaches for the gumbo limbo trees!" bex yelled to everyone.

Everyone was split up and wearing comms for when we find the tree(s). My group was Zach, Anna, Sydney, Chris, and Quinn. We were running towards the beach to find the gumbo limbo trees.

I was leading my group with Zach next to me. We were silently running next to each other, I was thinking of how to start off a conversation that led him to falling in love and he… well he was think of whatever a Zach thinks about.

I took a deep breath and started off with, "Sooooo how's your team?" I know, pretty genius right? Yeah, NO!

He looked at me quizzically before answering, "It's perfectly fine. Better than yours obviously."

"And now, why would that be."

"Well there are many reasons. One, I am on the team. Two, we have the better half of the people on this island. And three, Zachary Goode is on the team. Oh wait, that's me."

I rolled my eyes, "So who are the better people on your team then. 'Cause I think that Bex could whoop your ass any day."

I heard a little, "You got that right!" coming from my comms. It was definitely Bex.

"Well, let's see. There's me -obviously-, Jonas, Nick, Ryan, Danielle, Sydney. Oh and Macey," he finished tauntingly. I punched him for that. And no, it was not in a flirty way!

"Oh my gosh! Danielle is my roommate! Isn't she like the _cutest_! I absolutely looooove her," I said. I got a weird look from Zach, like I was insane for suddenly becoming some cuckoo girly-girl.

"Umm, I guess she's pretty cool. I mean she pretty hot," he told me awkwardly.

I gasped, "You guys would be like the cutest couple of all time!" I squealed like a little girl but instantly stopped and went back to myself, "But on a serious note, you guys would be cute together. Anyways, I think that's gumbo limbo."

Quinn ran up to the tree and smiled happily, "This is it! Beta team has found the gumbo limbo," she told everyone through her comms.

°_° =_= *_* $_$ _ ~_~ [._.]

Within 10 minutes everyone had arrived at the trees and we were searching through them for some type of clue to lead us to the next place.

Danielle suddenly screamed, "I got it!" Everyone rushed over to her as she held. Her hands a metal box with a key pad.

Sean snatched it out of her hands to inspect it further. "It's a 12 number sequence code. Practically impossible to just guess at, but very easy to hack if you know what your doing. And lucky for us, I do," he informed us all Ina rather show-offy way.

It took 24 minutes, but he got it done. But the whole time Liz was whispering, "I can do it faster if you just let me." While looking at Sean in a very annoyed way. Inside was apiece of paper filled with a bunch of numbers.

"They're coordinates," Liz quickly said as if she needed to prove to everyone that she was smarter than the rest, which most people thought anyways.

Liz and Sydney were leading us through the forest. We took 3 painfully slow steps forward, then took a sharp turn right and another 29 steps forward, only to turn back to the same direction we were going 30 steps ago! It went on like this for about an hour before we arrived at the top of the volcano.

"Seriously? This is a fucking joke. I just walked in the mud, in my favorite workout shoes, got super sticky and sweaty, following this map. When in the end we would have just ran straight to the top of the volcano in less than a quarter of the time it took to get us here in the first place?" Macey whined.

No one answered knowing she was half kidding and half in a totally pissed mood at the moment. We saw a flag on the other side of the volcano. Attached to it was a recording.

We listened to Mr. Solomon say, "_if one team would stand on the left side and the other team on the right, that would be highly appreciated,_" he wasn't asking, he was ordering, he just wanted to sound nice, "_now here is your clue: lasers and bullets, falling and darkness, secrets and backstabbing, you will do it all. Now have fun, it starts now._"

The solid ground that we were standing on gave way and we shot down a plexiglass tube. I could see the other team next to us and feel the heat of the magma all throughout the plummet. When we landed on the ground we found ourselves ins front of two passages.

On the wall of between the tunnels, there was an engraving that read: _this is a maze race. Whoever gets to their teammate first wins. And you DO NOT want to lose._ Blake sighed and winked at me before sprinting off down the tunnel in front of him. There was no way I was following him and ending in us losing, so I ran into the other tunnel.

My team was with me and then I stopped abruptly. I heard screams coming faintly through the walls next to me and smiled before running forward again. I let out a little scream as I ran into some invisible lasers.

"Does anyone have some bug spray or perfume or something?" I asked and was handed a can of super strong bug spray by Liz. I quickly sprayed the stuff infront of me revealing faint thin red lasers. I frowned as I saw how close they were together. I didn't realize that Dylan was going through the lasers but but he time he was halfway through he let out a little squeak of pain.

His squeak woke everyone from a trance and we all started spinning and flipping through the lasers. I only got hit once and I was lucky they weren't as high of a level as the ones in the box cuz those one's hurt like a mofo.

Once we were all on the other side of the lasers we sprinted onwards. We got to a fork opinion the tunnels. It took us a second to decide to turn left. We ended up at a room with checkered floors. Bex stepped first, she stepped on a light brown tile and a little bullet-like thing came shooting towards her.

Bex let out a blood curdling scream as she hit the floor. Everyone was she'll shocked before we went to help her. She had a bullet shaped thing with 2 spikes that were sticking into her skin, on her. We ripped it out of her arm and Liz inspected it. She said it was tipped with a syrup that made you feel like you've just been shot**(a/n NOT my idea. Obviously Divergent's)**.

We were stuck, I don't know how we were going to get across. "It must be some kind of puzzle," I said accidentally voicing my opinion. I started at the tiles before us and saw a white tile that was slightly whiter than the others, I first thought it was a mess up when they were placing the tiles but while I looked at more of them, there were others with slightly different shades too.

I hoped I was right as I stepped onto the first tile. I tightly shut my eyes, bracing myself for the bullet, but when it didn't come I opened them with a grin. "Step on every tile I step on. Do not step on any other tiles. Got it?"

I was jumping and stepping onto new tiles and we got to the end without anyone else being shot. Luckily Bex has a pretty high pain capacity so she was only slightly wincing from the pain. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Liz were the one to get shot.

"Is it just me that has realized the pattern?" Brad asked. When we looked at him very confused he simply stated, "Lasers and Bullets, falling and darkness, secrets and backstabbing, you will do it all..." he finished trailing off, "We've had _lasers and bullets _as obstacles, Mr. Solomon actually told us straight what we would be doing. Well, kinda of strait forward I guess." Everyone suddenly had a firework go off in their head as they registered what he was saying.

"Soooo. That means that the next thing we will be doing is falling. And darkness?" questioned Devon.

"Exactly, what we need to figure out when the falling will co-" he was cut off by the feeling of your stomach churning and rising to your throat.

We were going downwards in a hole for about 27 seconds but it felt like 7 minutes. We hit the ground with a thud. Sadly, I'm not a cat so I landed on my hip and twisted by wrist. I looked around to find nothing but pitch black darkness.

"So this is what he meant by falling and darkness. Now, how are we gonna get outta here?" said, well, I'm not sure.

I stood up and walked forward with my hands in front of me. I reached a wall that was very rocky and jagged. _Great, this makes it much harder. _I ran my hand along the perimeter of the room and when I got nothing but cuts and scratches on my hand, I stopped looking for secret passageways momentarily.

I heard someone stand towards the other side of the room and a few seconds later a thud followed by an, "Oopsie daisy."

"Tell me you didn't just trip on air Liz," Bex said warningly.

"No," Liz quickly replied defending herself, "it was a rock I think and even you would have tripped on it."

Just as she finished speaking, a wall behind her started to lift upwards. Light shone into the room revealing that what Liz tripped on wasn't a rock, in fact it was a lever. She must have hit it, causing the wall to rise.

"Liz, for once your clumsyness has saved us all," Bex said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and ran out of the room to more tunnels. We took random tunnels to unknown destinations which isn't the best tactic for a spy, but it seemed to be working for us. We only found ourselves at three dead ends the whole time.

I kept thinking what secrets and backstabbing would mean, but I could find no solutions. After 20 minutes of running like chickens without their heads, we arrived at a thin rock bridge that went across a deep chasm that lead to a door.

The "bridge" was so thin it could only fit one person on it lengthwise at a time. We all stared in awe at the unsafety of it all. There were two bridges in the chasm and I don't think anyone registered what it was for until we heard someone say, "Holy shit." And it didn't come from anyone on my teams mouths.

At the entrance of the other bridge stood Blake's team. That got us going, my team was running across the bridge in no time. We were all standing on a pressure plate when the door opened revealing a lie detector and a chair.

On the chair was a note that read: _Here's where trust comes into the equation. You must each tell a secret of someone else's to everyone else while attached to this lie detector. May I remind you that this is the most advanced lie detector in the world, so if you lie I will know and you won't be able to go on. _

While I was hooking myself into the lie detector, I told everyone in a deathly serious tone, "If any of these secrets are leaked to _anyone_ I will personally kill you. I don't care what your reasoning is, if we are going to tell each other's secrets then it _will_ be kept a secret got it?" I got quick nods from everyone and then started with my secret.

"Okay, so here's my secret. Liz, Bex was the one that dumped the coffee on your COW report that was worth 34% of your grade." The look Bex sent me was so deathly that it made me want to kill myself.

"What?! Do you know how much extra credit I had to do to get my grade back up to a 100%? Well, it was over 3 weeks worth by the way!" Liz shrieked. As she ran straight at Bex and started hitting her. I felt bad for Bex for telling her secret and bad for Liz because her hitting Bex was doing absolutely nothing to her.

"Okay my turn, hook me up to this bloody thing," Bex ordered. She sent me a devilishly devious face before saying, "Cammie fell in love with a civilian."

"Seriously? We all already know that," protested Tina.

"You didn't let me finish. And she still loves him."

"I do not!"

"Then why do you say his name in your sleep? Huh?" She quickly unhooked herself and let someone else take the stage. My face was all red and I barely said a word until Tina came to the "spotlight."

"Oh this will be interesting," Bex whispered to me. I let out a tiny giggle but then remembered that I was mad at her and instantly stopped.

"Hmm, where shall I start. Oh! I know! Okay, so I once caught Mr. Solomon checking out-" she didn't have time to finish because the door flung open on the other side of the room. Apparently someone doesn't want everyone to know his secret.

I grabbed Tina's hand and we ran out of the room to our final destination. "I can't believe you seriously told Liz that. That was like totally breaking the BFF code. Bex is obviously not happy about it," Tina said.

"Well, she told everyone about Josh so I guess were even then."

"Actually not really. She did that in defense, you started it. I guess you can say she was just sending a knife your way after you just stabbed her."

I paused in my tracks. Tina had just opened up a whole new light to me. I would have to deal with it later though because we were out of the maze by now.

Mr. Solomon was waiting for us at the exit holding two pieces of paper. Mr. Solomon said for me to pick one and so I did when I opened the note it read: _here's your last and final clue to unlock your teammate's cell: _and that was it.

I looked at him quizzically but he just nodded in response. We ran towards a door with a label that read Courtney on it. There was a keyboard attached to the lock of the door. I quickly typed in the letters " and b." At first nothing happened and I thought it can't seriously be this easy. And I was proved right as the keyboard started flashing red beams of light.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room as Blake and his team emerged from their tunnel. Mr. Solomon handed them their envelope and sent them to their door.

"They're already here? See Blake I told you. Why couldn't you just fucking tell us your damn secret, now they are ahead!" Danielle complained.

I handed the R&D people the code and let them work out their magic. They tried out so many different theories; the words MAJIC BELLS, hacking into the lock, and even ripping out the cords, but they would come out, so that didn't work.

We are all sitting on the floor writing out different ways to unlock the door. I was totally stumped and Liz was on the verge of crying, she has never not solved a code and this was going to drive her crazy.

Cooper gave up and whipped out his super teched-up iPhone. Liz gasped and snatched his phone out of his hands.

"Why? I didn't do anything!" Cooper protested. Liz just ignored him and walked slowly towards the keyboard. Her hands were shaking as she typed in the following numbers: 2.

Everyone was totally confused, but we heard the click of the lock and opened the door. Courtney was sitting there in her PJs eating popcorn and watching "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Are you bloody kidding me? Why couldn't I have been kidnapped? I love this movie!"

Courtney ran over to us and said, "Well, did we win? Please tell me I wasn't stuck in this box for no reason!"

"Are you bloody kidding me Courtney? You were watching a Buffy marathon and you're _complaining!_"

We all laughed and told her we did win. Next to us, the other team opened up their door and Thomas was cluelessly sitting there. He looked quite bored, I guess he wasn't interested in his x-box anymore.

We made our way back to camp to go eat dinner. I had yet another victory on my shoulder and we were crushing Blake. It may have taken a wild goose chase, but I crushed my fellow pavement artist and I will continue to do it, no matter what it takes.

**Hope you liked it! And please REVIEW and all that stuff! Tell me how it was and ideas for future chapters and/or challenges! Yeah thanks! Once again, thank you sjmango for this idea! Totes amaze balls! !**


End file.
